Pies (zwierzę)
Pies – zwierzę, a czasami także rodzaj przeciwnika pojawiający się w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, Call of Duty: WWII, a także w dzienniku Soapa. Opis Pies występujący w dużej części serii Call of Duty jest prawdopodobnie wilczurem, głównie jako przeciwnik. Jego sierść (z wyjątkiem tej znajdującej się na podbrzuszu) jest koloru czarnego, a ponadto ma białe, ostre zęby które pokazuje, by odstraszyć ewentualnego przeciwnika. Po wykryciu gracz będzie starał się jak najszybciej podbiec do nas, a następnie powalić i ugryźć. Najlepszym sposobem na wyeliminowanie psa jest broń palna (ewentualnie można wykorzystać nóż, ale jest to wysoce niezalecane), a jeśli pies już na nas wskoczy, to obronimy się przed nim, jeśli w odpowiednim momencie złapiemy go za pysk i szybkim ruchem skręcimy mu kark. Jeśli nie zrobimy tego, lub zrobimy to za późno, to pies ugryzie nas w krtań co spowoduje śmierć postaci kierowanej przez gracza. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kampania Gracz będzie miał okazję zobaczyć to zwierzę po raz pierwszy w misji "Przewrót pałacowy", gdzie korzystają z niego żołnierze OpFor, przy czym dopiero w misjach na terenie Rosji są jako przeciwnik. W misji "Polowanie" psy atakują od razu, gdy wyczują gracza - niedługo później dołącza do nich piechota wroga. Następnie pojawiają się w misji "Wszyscy w kamuflażu" w Prypeci, 15 lat przed głównymi wydarzeniami z gry. Jest to jedna z niewielu misji w grze, kiedy można uniknąć konfrontacji z tymi zwierzętami, które w odróżnieniu od spotykanej indziej wariantów są dzikie. Sprawia to, że nie tylko mogą zaatakować gracza, ale też i wrogów co możemy zobaczyć podczas obrony pod diabelskim młynem. Zwierzęta te wypuszczane są podczas misji "Grzechy ojca" z zadaniem opóźnienia pościgu za Wiktorem Zachajewem, a po raz ostatni są widoczne w misji "Ultimatum". thumb|Psy w dzienniku Soapa|191x191px Dziennik Soapa Soap wiele razy wspomina o psach w swoim dzienniku, gdzie opisuje m.in sposób walki z nimi. Call of Duty: World at War Kampania W tej odsłonie gry psy pojawiają się podczas bitwy pod Stalingradem, a ich właścicielami są żołnierze Wehrmachtu. Pierwszy raz gracz natknie się na nie tuż przed wyjściem z ruin fontanny. Po raz kolejny w tej samej misji widocznych jest kilka psów, gdy gracz przemieszcza się na kolejną pozycję snajperską. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej odsłony serii, psa nie można zabić poprzez skręcenie karku. Multiplayer Psy pojawiają się jako główny element ostatniej z trzech dostępnych serii ofiar za 7 zabić nieprzerwanych śmiercią. Wtedy też przez określony czas spoza mapy wybiegają psy, które biegną w stronę najbliższego nieprzyjaciela. Zabić można je jedynie przy pomocy noża albo broni palnej. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kampania W kampanii gry sytuacja wygląda podobnie jak z Call of Duty 4. Psy występują po raz pierwszy w misji "Wejście". Później, podczas misji w Rosji także widać psy, a kiedy gra przenosi się do Afganistanu, to jesteśmy świadkami używania psów przez amerykańską jednostkę specjalną. Wchodzą one często w skład patroli niedaleko baz wroga. W misji "Muzeum" występują jako część makiety przedstawiającej zmagania w Brazylii. Jeśli wierzyć wypowiedzi kapitana Price'a, to psy występujące w grze są znacznie mniejsze i słabsze niż te, które widział podczas misji w Prypeci. Operacje specjalne W tym trybie psy występują w odpowiednikach tych misji z kampanii. Są to misje "Chrystus Zbawiciel" i "Uniki". W tej pierwszej w zależności od poziomu trudności, jaki wybierzemy psy mogą się pojawiać lub nie Call of Duty: Black Ops Kampania Tutaj psy występują jeszcze rzadziej. Jednego z nich gracz zobaczy w misji "WMD", gdzie wspomaga jednego z sowieckich żołnierzy w patrolu w górze Jamantau na Uralu. Podobnie jak w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare pies może zginąć nie tylko wskutek ostrzału z broni palnej albo noża, ale także skręcając mu kark, co jest możliwe tylko wtedy, gdy powali on gracza. Multiplayer Zwierzęta te występują także jako główny element serii ofiar Psy obronne, która bardzo rzadko może trafić się w pakiecie wspomagającym albo za 11 (10, jeśli gracz posiada atut Bezkompromisowy) zabić nieprzerwanych śmiercią. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kampania W kampanii psy występują tylko w misji w Pradze. Pierwszy raz natkniemy się na te zwierzęta podczas kłótni dwóch rosyjskich żołnierzy (jeden z nich jest właścicielem pupila) związaną z nadmiernym szczekaniem. Poza tą misją psy nie występują - częściej gracz natknie się na ich zamiennik, hieny. Operacje specjalne W porównaniu do kampanii gry, tutaj psy pełnią większą rolę. Pierwszy raz widać je w misji specjalnej "Bądź czujny", jednak występują tam jedynie w postaci makiet, w które ma strzelać gracz. Kolejny raz widać (tym razem już prawdziwe) psy w misji "Ruch oporu". Tam też gracz ma możliwość uratować czeskich rebeliantów przed psami. Poza tym występują też w misjach "Niewidzialne zagrożenie" i "Zalać rynek". Tryb Przetrwanie Tutaj psy pełnią ważniejszą rolę niż w operacjach specjalnych czy kampanii. Psy są częścią wrogich sił, które starają się nas zabić w tym trybie. Co kilka fal nieprzyjaciół pojawia się też kilka psów. Tutaj pojawiają się też dwa rodzaje psich wrogów. Pierwszy, standardowy, atakuje nas jak w reszcie części Modern Warfare, a drugi ma na sobie założone ładunki wybuchowe, które odpalają się kilka sekund po zabójstwie zwierzęcia. Trzeba także wspomnieć, że w trybie przetrwanie im więcej fal nieprzyjaciół przetrwaliśmy, tym większą odpornością będą wykazywać się nasi wrogowie, tyczy się to także psów. Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 thumb|210x210px|Pies w misji "Upadły anioł" Kampania Neutralny pies pojawia się w misji "Upadły anioł", gdy David i Harper otwierają bramę i idą do alejki. Multiplayer Podobnie jak w Call of Duty: Black Ops są one głównym elementem serii punktów Jednostka K9, którą rzadko można trafić z pakietu wsparcia lub za 1700 punktów. Call of Duty: Ghosts Kampania Tutaj psy są zarówno wrogie, jak i sojusznicze. Do wspierających nas psów możemy zaliczyć Riley'a, który jest zarówno psem wojskowym, jak i pupilem dwójki głównych bohaterów gry. Jeśli chodzi o wrogie psy, to można je spotkać w operacji Mechanizm. Po tym, jak ubrani w mundury wroga dokonaliśmy masakry na wrogich oddziałach w laboratorium można zauważyć warczące na nas psy. Najwidoczniej rozpoznały one naszą tożsamość, czego nie zrobili nieprzyjacielscy żołnierze. W misji "Ziemia niczyja" podobną rolę pełnią wilki. Multiplayer W trybie wieloosobowym gry pies występuje jako seria ofiar. Polega to na tym, że jeśli zabijemy pięciu nieprzyjaciół bez własnej śmierci, to możemy wezwać psa, który będzie za nami podążał i atakował nieprzyjaciół. Wykorzystuje on model psa Riley'a. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Kampania Psy pojawiają się tylko na PC i konsolach 8 generacji w misji "Ruch" na końcu po przejściu przez ulicę. Egzo Przetrwanie Pojawiają się w tym trybie jednak ich ataki są inne niż w poprzednich częściach. Nie skaczą one na gracza i nie próbują ugryźć go w gardło tylko zwyczajnie gryzą zadając obrażenia. Zmieniła się też rasa psów teraz są to Dobermany. Egzo Zombie Pojawiają się w specjalnych rundach tak jak Piekielne psy i zostawiają po śmierci power-up Max Ammo. Call of Duty: WWII (do uzupełnienia) Ciekawostki Ogólne * Podczas misji typu "stealth" psy mają problem z rozpoznaniem gracza, co zważając na ich rozwinięty zmysł węchu jest mało prawdopodobne. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * Podczas misji w Prypeci możemy zauważyć psa odpoczywającego na kanapie. Kategoria:Zwierzęta